I don't dance
by Braveprincess-rebelprince
Summary: Clarke and Raven go to party, but Raven leaves Clarke alone at the bar but she won't be alone for much longer. It's a lot better than my summary.


Clarke pulled at her dress, it was way too tight and it felt like it was suffocating her. "Raven, I need to back to my cabin, I can't breathe"

"Oh no you don't! You look hot, the blue dress is doing great things for your boobs" Raven practically sang as she moved behind Clarke to push her forward. "Easy for you. You're wearing a skater dress" Clarke felt a little envious of Raven, she had killer legs and with the dark green dress it showed off her beautiful tanned skin.

"Cinderella must go to the ball"

That made Clarke laugh "why are we friends again?" She said poking at Raven's stomach.

"Because I'm amazing duh. And I take you to parties which don't bore everyone to sleep. So stop complaining we're here"

—

To the average eye it seemed as though they had walked into a cupboard. The first party Raven took her to, she thought that Raven had lost her mind and was then Raven does 3 taps at the top, 4 taps at the bottom and a guy opens it. It never fails to impress her.

"Back again ladies" Jonas laughed, he was one of the bouncers but he was always friendly.

"You know me party animal" Clarke grumbled, causing Jonas to laugh louder. "You kids have fun now"

The music was loud and people were everywhere. She knew no one though, she watched as people bumped into each other only to realize they were friends. She came from the upper side of the ship and no one from their would be parties she went to were more ball and gown and dancing wasn't like this.

"I'm going to find Finn" raven shouted over the music. "Go get a drink Clarke, lighten up" Kissing her cheek she lost sight of Raven in the crowd.

"Need to let go, yeah, I can let go" Clarke said on the way to the bar. "The usual Jacob" Clarke said nodding at him. This was usually were she ended up. Drinking some nasty liquid which was meant to be alcohol but it wasn't, they ran out of that within the first generation.

—-

Bellamy walked into the party wearing his blue lose t-shirt and loose trousers: His mum had stolen them from some rich prat she was sleeping with. He glanced around, he saw his friends who were dancing like they were crazy while trying to chat up girls.

Bellamy chucked underneath his breath and began to walk towards them. "BELLAMY" Murphy shouted and meeting Bellamy to embrace him. He was already drunk and Murphy was into bromances.

"Hey, how much have you had all ready?" He shouted over the blaring music. Murphy started to count on his fingers but got confused that he had another hand and burst in hysterical laughter.

"Too many" Bellamy laughed feeling free and reckless. Here he didn't have to pretend that he had a hidden sister, that his mum was sleeping with office officials to get information to keep Octavia alive or that he was living a lie. Here he was 21 and could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. "I'm going to get a drink"

Bellamy danced through the crowd towards to the bar. "Jacob, my man, give me whatever is strongest" Bellamy called from his stool to the rushing bartender who was swearing under his breath.

"Get in line" a blonde shouted from the other side of the bar. Bellamy had to swallow to rid himself of the lump which had formed in his throat and when it moved down it created a "gulp" sound. She was beautiful, her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and her dress… Woah.

"I'm in no rush. So what's a princess like you doing in a bar like this?"

The girl chuckled and shook her head, Bellamy felt his gut twist and he felt proud as though he had accomplished something. "Is that a pick up line?" She replied.

"Depends, did it work?" He moved into the sit next to her and she cut her eyes at him observing him. "This is where you introduce yourself princess"

"Clarke"

"Bellamy"

"Nice to meet you Bellamy" Clarke replied with a massive smile on her face as Jacob came towards her with some fruity looking beverage.

"Of course a princess would get some funky looking drink" Bellamy laughed: He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"You know my name now, you can stop calling me princess" she said sucking on her straw as the drink slipped down her throat setting it on fire.

"Na, I like princess it suits you. YO JACOB HURRY UP DUDE"

Clarke rolled her eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment when she realized the whole point of tonight was to loosen up. "So do you come here often" Clarke blurted out, then realized that it probably seemed like she had now used a pick up line.

Bellamy's eyebrows shot up in amusement "who's using the pick up line now eh?" Clarke tried to stop the smile forcing its way unto her lips but Bellamy kept on doing it. She didn't know how, she didn't know why but she liked it.

—-

Bellamy and Clarke sat at the bar chatting for hours, they spoke about pointless crap. They spoke about Earth and about the color of the walls. They just lost themselves in each others company, they didn't care what they were speaking about as long as they were speaking. The club had gotten packed as it usually did in the early hours of the morning and more and more people were dancing. Then a highly upbeat song with a beautiful soul voice singing the lyrics came on.

Clarke downed her last shot which her and Bellamy had started drinking and stood up. "I LOVE THIS SONG" Clarke shouted throwing her arms up.

"You know this song?"

"No but my feet do" and Clarke broke into another fit of laughter. "Dance with me?" Clarke said swaying her hips trying to be provocative but to Bellamy she was being overly cute.

"No, I don't dance"

"shut up, I saw you dance your way through the crowd" something in the back of Clarke's mind wanted to slap herself but her mind felt fuzzy.

"so you were watching?" Bellamy said standing up and moving towards her.

The voice in Clarke's head came back, yelling at her to stop, pleading with her to find raven and go home. "Maybe" she replied and Bellamy stood inches from her.

They moved unto the dance floor, the amount of people dancing pushed Bellamy and Clarke together till there bodies were nearly touching. The song picked up and Bellamy pulled Clarke close and began to dance. Clarke didn't know where it came from but her body took over.

She danced with him, their bodies in perfect sync, she rolled her hips and grinded against him. But then Clarke did something he wasn't expecting. She twisted around so her back was flushed with his chest and she slowly slivered down his body, she could feel every part of him and one part most of all.

Once Clarke was near the floor, Bellamy placed his hands on her lower stomach and ran his hands up her sides causing her to raise her hands. He then entwined their fingers and pulled her up.

Clarke let go of hand and instead wrapped her hands around his neck so she could turn around and face him. Both their bodies were sweaty, mostly from the dancing but also because it was a side effect of the lent in for a kiss when a voice broke the spell.

"CLARKE" Wells shouted moving to embrace her but seeing Bellamy stopped.

"WELLS" Clarke shrieked and hugged him! "Oh Wells, you have to meet Bellamy! He is so sweet and I met him tonight" she beamed then tried to whisper into his ear that he was cute too.

"Clarke you were meant to be home 2 hours ago. I came here because your mum thinks your with me! We need to get you to stay somewhere the night" Clarke felt sick, she didn't know why but she didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here, in this crazy hidden party. "Bellamy, I've got to go maybe we could-" Clarke's turned around, but Bellamy was gone. She didn't see him the crowd nor make out where his possible friends were.

"come on Clarke" Wells said gently wrapped his arms around her. She moved with him but she no longer felt like dancing. Instead her head was pounding and she could hear her heart in her ears.

—-

"Oh dear God, I'm going to kill Raven for taking me here" Clarke whispered as she lent over a bin. Wells had offered to carry her but the thought of her feet not being on the ground made her stomach launch.

"HEY" a voice shouted down the halls.

"Shit, Clarke we've got to go"

"no, no my head is really hurting. COME AND TAKE ME" Clarke shouted at the voice.

"With pleasure"

Clarke lifted her head and their Bellamy stood"And where did you run off too?" Clarke slurred.

"Told my friends I was leaving and I told your friend that I was taking you home. But when I came back you were gone, like some bad chick flick."

"well thanks but I've got Clarke, I'll take her home"Well said moving closer to her.

Clarke wasn't in the mood for the fighting and decided to sit down on the floor with a thump.

"I can't go home like this, I can't stay at yours wells because your dads the chancellor and he will know. So I'm screwed"

"No your not, my friend just got married and his wife's old cabin or more like quarters are free till another household is placed in it. We can crash their for the night" Bellamy said moving in front of her Clarke.

"Sounds like a date"

"woah, Clarke this is moving too fast. I just met you" he mocked earning himself the middle finger from his drunk princess.

Bellamy picked Clarke up and Wells stood their shocked. "I'LL BRING HER HOME TOMORROW NO LATER THAN 10!"

—-

Clarke woke up with the feeling like someone had smashed her head in. She opened one eye and looked down. She wasn't in her bed, nor in her clothes but an over sized t-shirt.

"morning princess" Bellamy cooed blowing on his cup of tea.

"Bellamy? Oh god Bellamy" Clarke gasped suddenly feeling over exposed.

"that's my name"

"my head hurts" Clarke moaned throwing her head back expecting to fall unto the pillow but instead smacking her head on the wall. "OWWWWEE"

"Oh come on, I promised I would get you home" Bellamy walked over to Clarke handing her the warm tea and giving her some bagging trousers, while gently rubbing the back of her head. "Raven dropped them off, I'll be waiting outside okay?"

Clarke felt a dazzled, she had only met Bellamy last night and he had ran after her to take her home and when he couldn't take her home, he got her a room. She looked back before slowly lowering herself unto the pillow.

—-

"Well this is me" Clarke whispered looking at her cabin. She felt her palms become sweaty, she wasn't sure if she should hug him or shake his head.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Clarke Griffin" Bellamy replied gently taking her hand and kissing it. Clarke was sure if she wanted to blush or barf but then she became confused. "Wait, I didn't tell you my last name?"

"Clarke practically royalty here, where else would I get the nickname?" He laughed moving away from her.

"Wait what?" Clarke stammered moving after her him. "Hey! At least tell if you will going to next party?"

"You'll see me soon Clarke, don't you worry"


End file.
